The Hufflepuff's Gryffindor
by spinninincircles
Summary: CedricOC...Bre Lane, a muggleborn witch who doesn't know her own past, meets Cedric Diggory.Will they fall in love?And if they do, will they survive the secret Dumbledore reveals about who Bre really is?Reviews are begged for!
1. His Smile

**A/N: What's up? Welcome to my story, _The Hufflepuff's Gryffindor_. It used to be called _What He Could've Been_. I changed it around and reposted it, due to some...unpleasant reviews.** **But that stuff doesn't matter now. Oh, by the way, I'm looking for a beta. If anyone's interested, please let me know. On with the show! **

His Smile

'Maybe I shouldn't have chosen to study outside today.' I thought as another gust of wind threatened to scatter my homework into the lake. Sighing, I began to shovel all of my school supplies into my bag when _Whoosh!_ The wind managed to steal my potions essay.

"Oh no!" I thought out loud as I started chasing after the soaring parchment. Suddenly, a streak of yellow and black sped past and knocked me over.

"Hey!" I yelled as I ran after the streak and my essay. The "streak" soon revealed itself as a person as he jumped up into the air and grabbed my essay before it landed in the tentacles of the giant squid. I reached him just as he came back down to solid ground and he spun around, handing me my work.

"Here you go. I'm Cedric Diggory, by the way. You might want to hold on to that more carefully. Snape isn't forgiving about missing work. Whether it was eaten by a giant squid or not," he laughed and smiled at me. I caught myself staring at his face, recognizing it from somewhere.

"Oh, uh...I'm Bre, Bre Lane," I replied, extending my hand without taking my eyes away from his face. His smile was enchanting. Where had I seen it before?

"Well, Bre Lane, would you like to study with me in the library? I've got some potions homework that I have to finish up, too," he said as he shook my hand.

"I'd love to," I said, realizing what I said after I said it.

"Great. Meet me there after dinner. See you then," he flashed me another one of his brilliant smiles and jogged towards the castle. I stared after him, my heart skipping a beat when he looked back and waved, as if he knew I was watching him. After he had gone, I slowly began dragging my feet to the heavy oak doors leading into Hogwarts.

_At dinner that night..._

"What's with you? You've had a weird, dreamy little smile plastered on your face ever since you came in from the lake," said Ginny Weasley, fixing me with an odd look. I grinned and shook my head, trying ward off any other questions. Unfortunately, Ginny never settled for less than what she wanted to know.

"Come on! What happened to you? Did you meet a hot merman?" She asked, a silly smirk on her face.

"As a matter of fact...yes I did and we plan to run, or rather, swim away together and live happily ever after," I stated, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Asked Ron as he, Hermione, and Harry filled the seats around us.

"Bre's one true love. He's a merman," said Ginny, as nonchalantly as if she were talking about the weather. Hermione, Ginny and I burst into laughter at the looks on the boys' faces.

"Uh...congratulations?" Asked Harry, still confused. Ron was staring at me as if I had said I was about to marry Snape.

"You bloody idiot! She's kidding!" Hermione choked out between laughs. Harry and Ron finally got it and laughed along, although Ron still looked unsure.

"Guys, I'm gonna.." I was cut off as Cedric walked up to where I was sitting.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked, acknowledging each of my friends. I nodded slowly and took the hand he offered to help me up. As we walked out of the Great Hall, I turned around and waved bye to a shocked-looking trio and Ginny.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's a bit slow and short, but it's just the beginning. Oh, just in case it's unclear, Cedric and Bre aren't holding hands as they're walking out of the Great Hall. They aren't a couple-yet. Please REVIEW! **


	2. Slowly aka Iris Knotwise's Chapter

**A/N: Well, here it is! Chapter 2. I'd like to express my gratitude and wish all of my reviewers a Happy New Year!You are very much valued and appreciated. I will post individual thank-you'sin theficsoon. Also, a note to Iris Knotwise- I'm not sure about the beta thing. I'm not sure how it works. It was stupid of me asking for one. Please let me know and accept my humblest apologies. As an apologypresent-of-sorts, I'm dedicating this chapter to you. I'm so sorry. Please don't stop reading! That would honestly kill me. Okay, well, here it is, Iris Knotwise's chappie!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter. And that, my friends, is a depressing fact of life. I'm not sure if I had a disclaimer in my first chap, but trust me, I didn't own it then and I sure as heck don't own it now.**

Slowly

The walk to the library seemed to take forever and a leap year. I didn't know what to say, or even if I was supposed to say anything at all. I snuck a glance at Cedric and was surprised (and a bit embarrassed) to find him looking at me, too. I gave him a small smile and quickly turned away before he saw me blush. I heard what sounded like a faint laugh from Cedric, which made me feel even worse.

"You're awfully shy for a Gryffindor," stated Cedric, raising his eyebrows at me, a slight grin on his lips.

"Uh...uh...I never was terribly good at talking to other people," I said, mentally smacking myself for sounding so stupid.

"Really? You don't seem like that kind of person," he smiled one of _those_ smiles again and I wrinkled up my forehead, trying desperately to figure out where I knew it from.

"Is something wrong? Or o I have some dinner in my teeth?" Cedric asked playfully. I mumbled an apology and looked away. Cedric laughed, a deep, beautiful sound that made me think of waterfalls and sunshine and dancing in the rain.

"I was kidding, Bre."

"Oh." By this time, we had reached the library. I pushed open the door and walked in. Professor Flitwick was standing on a table, pointing his wand at a falling, toothed book. Madame Pince was cowering near her desk, her eyes wide.

"Um, Professor? Is this a bad time?" I asked tentatively, dodging the monstrous book.

"Oh, yes, I'm really very sorry, but we have to get this book under control. It's really very dangerous," squeaked flitwick in his high voice. Doing our best to avoid the attacking book, Cedric and I scooted out of the library.

Sighing, I said, "Well, that was a waste of time. I guess I'll just finish my essay later."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Cedric said, a little dejectedly.

"I'll see you around," I said, offering him a bright smile. I turned and began to walk away. I hadn't gone ten feet when someone grabbed my elbow.

"Er...sorry about that," Cedric pulled away his hand, looking at his feet.

"Don't worry about it," I said, suddenly very interested in my thumbnails.

"Would you like to go for a walk? I mean, if you don't mind. Uh, er...I mean..." Cedric stuttered, his face turning a light pink.

"I'd love to go for a walk."

"Honestly? Uh...n-never mind," Cedric turned a pale red and looked away as he offered me his arm. Surprised, I timidly took his arm and we headed to the great outdoors.

Cedric and I walked along, my left arm resting comfortably in the crook of his right elbow. We didn't say anything for a while, until Cedric asked me where the most amazing place I'd ever been to was.

I thought for a minute, before saying, " Hogwarts. It's so...I dunno. There's just something about it, something threatening, but in a beautiful way. How about you?"

"Paris, last summer with my parents," Cedric said.

"Wow...I've always wanted to visit Paris. It's supposed to be the romance capital of the world." I clamped my mouth shut quickly before anything else idiotic spewed out of it.

Luckily, Cedric didn't seem to notice my embarrassment as he continued, "It was- at least for my parents. I was a bit bored there. I didn't have anyone to see the real beauty of Paris with. If it weren't for the food, I would've lost my mind."

'That last part was added pretty quickly,' I thought, smiling to myself. Unconsciously, I shivered. Cedric gently removed my arm from his elbow and pulled me into his cloak with him. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder, shocking myself. I began to pull away.

"No, it's warmer like that," said Cedric. I looked up at him and my eyes were drawn to his. Silently, I leaned down again.

'I think I'm falling for him. Slowly.'

**A/N: So, what did you think? You know the drill, so let me know!**


End file.
